koeifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Oboro Yukihara
Name: Oboro Yukihara Clan: First leader and founder of the Yukihara Clan Skill: Naginata Voice: Gentle Partners: Musubi Yukihara,Ryouhin Iwazama, Hamane Makiyuro, Akima Makiyuro, Garuku Akodo, Shougen Iwazama,Hotaka Iwazama Oboro Yukihara and her younger sister Musubi are the daughters of the Oda retainer Raikumi Yukihara who was born on the island of Shikoku along with their childhood friend and Kouga ninja Ryouhin Iwazama. At the age of 10, Oboro was sent to Mt. Inaba to learn and study intellegence and political studies under Hanbei Takenaka while her 8 year old sister Musubi went to study under Kanetsugu Naoe in Echigo. 16 years have passed and Oboro has gotten better in her studies under Hanbei's tutelage, her leadership and intellegence skills is said to match those of the warlords Nobunaga Oda, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Motonari Mori, Motochika Chosokabe, Shingen Takeda, and Kenshin Uesugi. Her sister Musubi has also improved on her studies which increases her intellegence and political skills, but is lacking in leadership. In the year 1582, when Mitsuhide Akechi rebelled against Nobunaga Oda at Honnoji, Oboro saw this as an opportunity to seize power in the island of Shikoku and form a clan. She and Musubi managed to persuade their ninja friends to join their cause which Haname and Ryouhin agreed in return. They drafted 18,000 troops to join the Yukihara sisters' rogue army and later on attacked the Kono clan at Iyo province and destroyed Yuzuki castle when Haname launched a fire attack inside which killed the troops inside, Michinobu Kono surrendered to Oboro's army that caused his clan to disappear from the pages of history in the process. Oboro then attacked and defeated the Saionji clan and Hachisuka clan at Kochi castle and Tokushima castle, slowly expanding her influence throughout Shikoku. Oboro changed the name of Yuzuki castle to Yukihara Castle and recruited Haname's sister Akima and her husband Garuku Akodo to join her cause, Ryouhin's brothers Shougen and Hotaka also joined her clan. Motochika Chosokabe has been aware of Oboro's rise to power and began to take action against the Yukihara, having heard the Chosokabe army are marching to attack Yukihara Castle, Oboro sends Haname, Ryouhin, Garuku, and Shougen to intercept them with a crane formation. But Motochika used naval tactics that broke through their defensive formation which caused it crumble and the Yukihara army fell into confusion. However, Oboro was not going to give up that easily as she and her troops continued to hold defensive positions against the Chosokabe army's fast approaching naval troops. Garuku suddenly snuck inside the Chosokabe ships and ignited the barrels of oil that was loaded on the vessels which then exploded and leveled the entire Chosokabe ships into a massive explosion, killing Motochika's troops that were inside and causing their morale to plummet greatly. In a final attempt to kill Oboro, Motochika tries to shoot her down but Ryouhin noticed the bullet speeding towards her and took the shot in the back that fatally wounded him, he passes away shortly after. Motochika was impressed with Oboro's valor and leadership skills that he decided to form an alliance with the Yukihara clan, Oboro agreed to his request and they divided shikoku in half. Two years later, the Hashiba clan army began to attack the island of shikoku, with the Chosokabe and Yukihara ready to combat the invading army and the long battle against the Hashiba army was about to begin. Category:New officers